The inflammatory process activates the nervous system causing inflammatory pain and a disruption in motor function. Stimulation of sensory nerves produces vasodilatation and plasma extravasation, leading to neurogenic inflammation and stimulation causing sensory irritation, hypersensitivity and pain.
Neurogenic inflammation is caused by activation of nociceptive and thermal-sensitive endings in tissues and can be caused by innate conditions, such as autoimmune diseases, including allergy, by viral infection, as well as by injury. The neurogenic inflammation from these conditions can affect the somatosensory system, which consists of various sensory receptors responsible for sensations such as pressure, touch, temperature, pain, itch, tickle, tingle, and numbness. Activated nerves can perpetuate chronic inflammation by inducing secretion of cytokines, activating monocytes and chemotaxis.
Proteins active in neurogenic inflammation can serve as targets for therapeutic approaches to diagnosis and treatment of diseases.
An example of a drug used to treat pain is Neurontin (gabapentin), which is used to treat diabetic peripheral neuropathy as post-herpatic neuralgia. Thus, there is a need for additional medication to treat neuropathic pain.